


Avidity

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboys and Camgirls, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Jongin is an avid viewer of his streams, M/M, Masturbation, Sehun is a camboy, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shixun94 is Jongin’s favorite camboy.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: monthlysekai's Flower Garden





	Avidity

**Author's Note:**

> Bouquet of Queen Anne’s Lace for monthlysekai's Challenge #5💐

Jongin should really be doing his homework right now.

Really, he has a paper due at 11:59 pm later and he's about three pages too short, but he hardly cares. His literary analysis paper could wait, his favorite cam show could not.

Being a university student means constantly being put under large amounts of pressure and stress. While some may choose to turn to drinking and partying to relieve stress, Jongin keeps to the thing he had been doing since high school: watching porn. For him, there's nothing like a good orgasm to calm down his nerves and quell his anxieties about the future.

In a way, watching porn is the quickest and most efficient way to deal with stress. It's the same thing as having sex with an actual person— only with no expectations. Jongin can cum as soon as he wanted without being judged. It's the best feeling in the world.

Sure, there are times when he thinks about how nice it would be to rut against someone, or how great it would be to have his dick sucked, but in the end, all his thoughts come back to one person anyway. The very person who calms his stress like no other: Shixun.

Shixun94, or known simply known by his screen name, Shixun, is Jongin’s favorite camboy. He had stumbled upon Shixun’s videos two months ago and he hasn't turned back since.

Shixun is beautiful to say the least. His streams and videos are among the most popular in the _Twinks_ category of the porn site Jongin frequents, and there's no question as to why that is. Not only does Shixun usually dress up in cute skirts, shorts, and panties, he's also drop dead gorgeous.

Jongin isn't sure when or how he had gotten into skinny pretty boys. He had been pretty sure that he was straight up until he had first laid eyes on Shixun while scrolling through the top rated section. His dick that had been soft for hours had hardened at record speed after seeing Shixun shake his ass while wearing a lacy thong.

There are hundreds of pretty boys on the site, some even softer and slimmer than Shixun, but for Jongin, Shixun is the sexiest one of them all. His body is the perfect mix between strong and delicate; his shoulders are broad, his skin is milky white and his nipples are just perfect— rosy pink, perky, sensitive, and always looking like they're begging to be touched.

And that face. Jongin can't even list the number of things he would love to do to that pretty face. Not a day goes by when he doesn't think about how Shixun would look with cum all over his face, how pretty he would look with Jongin cock in his mouth.

Never did Jongin think he would spend actual money to become a premium member on the site to watch Shixun’s streams, but he supposes that Shixun is just that powerful.

The screen goes from black to a simple bedroom, and posing in front of the camera is none other than Shixun himself.

Jongin can barely keep the excitement in his chest when Shixun appears on screen, kneeling on his mattress with a seductive look on his face.

Feeling giddy, Jongin leans back in his computer chair. Time to sit back and enjoy the show.

Shixun looks absolutely enticing, propped up on his hands and knees and dressed in nothing but a skimpy pair of white lacy panties that leave nothing to the imagination. If that isn’t pretty enough, he is also wearing matching thigh highs that accentuate the length of his legs and the softness of his thighs. He's so pretty it's actually painful.

“Hi everyone,” Shixun greets, his voice light and sweet. He looks to be adjusting his camera settings on his laptop. “How is everyone doing tonight?”

The chat comes to life as people respond to the question, but Jongin ignores them. He could care less about the other people watching; he only has eyes for Shixun.

Shixun leans closer to his screen to read over a few of the comments, a smile threading his perfect lips. “Me? I'm doing good. I've been kind of stressed because of all my schoolwork, but I'm managing.”

Offhandedly, Jongin wonders what university Shixun goes to. What could his major be? Was he a junior like Jongin or was he younger? Jongin couldn't tell.

“It's a good thing I have you guys here to keep me company,” Shixun says warmly, batting his eyelashes at the camera. “I've been dying to touch myself since earlier.”

The chat goes wild with messages, ranging from heart emojis to wild declarations of love, to begging Shixun to get naked already.

“You want me to take off my panties already?” Shixun asks. “But I spent so much time getting pretty for all of you.”

Jongin thinks Shixun is pretty no matter what, but he can't deny that he looks especially beautiful when he's naked. 

Not for the first time Jongin wonders how Shixun would look while taking his cock up his perky ass. Would he be as whiny and desperate as he is during his shows? Would he want to take control and ride the shit out of Jongin? Jongin can only hope to find out.

Jongin watches with apt eyes as Shixun reaches a hand to palm himself over his panties, the tip of his dick already peeking over the waistband. 

Eagerly, Jongin leans forward in his seat, a hand hovering over his mouse. He isn't above taking screenshots of the beautiful sight in front of him. If he's a perv for doing that then so be it.

Shixun has a really pretty cock— it's pink and long and one of the cutest things Jongin has ever seen. It's just as lovely as his balls and ass, which are all waxed smooth and look good enough to eat.

“I wish you were here, daddy,” Shixun says, his voice low and sultry. He tugs his panties down to his thighs, wrapping his fingers around his hard and dripping pink cock. From what Jongin can see, Shixun has a bigger dick than him, but that hardly matters. If anything, it makes Shixun even hotter— being a lean twink with a huge dick. “I need you to touch me, daddy.”

Shixun runs his hand along his length, stroking himself while his thumb toys with his slit. He presses his thighs together, eager to alleviate some of the pressure as little pants and moans escape from his lips.

Jongin palms at his own erection, his dick tenting against his underwear as Shixun touches himself. The camboy brings his other hand up to play with his nipples, teasingly pinching one of the pink nubs without looking away from the camera.

A low sound leaves Jongin’s throat when pre-cum starts leaking from Shixun’s dick. Jongin pushes his boxers down to his knees. Briefly, he imagines how good it would feel like to have his dick in Shixun’s mouth… or his ass… or wherever he wants it to be.

“A-Ah daddy, touch me there,” Shixun moans, bringing his hand from his cock down to his ass. “Daddy I n-need y-you.”

Jongin starts stroking at himself harder, entranced by the way Shixun shivers in delight as his fingers brush against his hole. He has seen Shixun’s ass many times already, but he still can’t help but be amazed by how pretty and pink his hole is.

Shixun adjusts his position, shifting so that his bottom is directly facing the camera. He spreads his legs far and wide, arching his back and displaying his delicious rump. He makes a show of grabbing his ass with both of his hands, spreading his cheeks far and wide so that everyone gets a view of his tight little hole. 

The comments go crazy, and so do the generous donations. Jongin would donate some money too, but he can’t even bring himself to remove his hand from his dick.

The camboy removes his hand from his dick to lather lube onto his fingers. Jongin would do so too, but his bedside table is way too far and he doesn’t want to miss anything, so he settles for spitting on his hand.

Saliva isn’t the best lubricant in the world, but Jongin is way too fucking horny to care.

“I wish I had a daddy to do this for me,” Shixun pouts, reaching down to prod a finger against his pulsating hole. “It's hard doing this all by myself.”

Jongin would be happy to do it for him, and he's sure the thousands of other people watching the stream would too.

Shixun pushes a single digit in, keening loudly at the new intrusion. He moves his finger in and out of himself, his cock dribbling with shiny pre-cum as he does so. 

“Mhmmm, fuck,” Shixun breathes out, strands of brown hair falling to his face. “I-It’s been so long… I'm so tight, daddy.”

It doesn't take long for Shixun to add a second finger, followed by a third, stretching himself out until his fingers can easily slide in and out of his hole.

It's obscene, the way Shixun’s hole looks so wet and puffy and ready to be fucked. Jongin would give anything to be able to eat it out.

Someone in the comments must have requested the use of toys because Shixun is grabbing a toy, not just any toy, but a gigantic purple dildo that will surely wreck him.

“I don’t know if it’ll fit,” Shixun says coyly, his teeth sinking into his plush bottom lip. “I fingered myself but I think it will still be too tight.”

Jongin knows he can do it. He's seen Shixun stick bigger and thicker toys up his ass. It's amazing how many things can fit inside that tiny little thing.

With bated breath, Jongin watches as Shixun sits back on the dildo, a high-pitched cry escaping his mouth as the toy disappears inside him.

Thighs quivering, Shixun bounces up and down on the dildo, fucking himself on it without a care in the world.

“D-Daddy! Ah daddy, fuck me there,” Sehun mewls, his body tensing as he fucks himself against the toy. The hand on his cock moves even faster, effectively pleasuring himself from the front and back. “Y-You're so big, daddy. I l-love your cock— ah… please fuck me harder, daddy.” 

Jongin times his movements to Shixun’s own, fucking into his own hand as Shixun continues pleasuring himself. He circles a hand around his length, thrusting into it like it’s some makeshift glory hole.

“You’re so big, daddy,” Shixun pants, as if there is actually a big-dicked daddy in the room with him. 

Jongin’s dick isn’t particularly huge, nor is he exactly daddy material, but he’s young and he’s hot. That should count for something. Besides, what he lacks in the size department he certainly makes up for in talent.

“Fuck me, daddy, please fuck me,” Shixun says, like it’s a mantra. “I l-love your cock, daddy. Fuck me h-harder, daddy— ah yes there. G-Give me more, daddy.”

Sweat drips from Shixun’s forehead as he grinds against the artificial cock; his skin is flushed and his knuckles are white from holding the base of the dildo too hard. He seems to have hit a good spot because his eyes are rolling to the back of his head, letting out an incoherent cry for daddy.

Jongin shuts his eyes close, listening to the sounds of Shixun’s whines and moans, accompanied by the obscene squelching of the dildo entering in and out of his ass. 

“Daddy, I’m close,” Shixun whines. As much as he would like to be called daddy, Jongin imagines what it would be like to hear Shixun moaning _his_ name instead. Shit, that would be so hot.

Jongin opens his eyes just in time to see Shixun spreading his legs wider to accommodate the dildo. He’s so flexible, he could probably do the splits on someone’s dick if he wanted.

“I’m gonna— I’m gonna cum, daddy.” Shixun tightens his hold on the dildo, pumping it further into himself and slamming it harder against his prostate.

The top half of Shixun’s body stills, tears leaking out of his eyes as an audible moan reverberates throughout the bedroom. “D-Daddy!” he exclaims as he cums. He's a hot mess, painting streaks of white all over himself and his sheets. It's lewd and filthy and the sexiest thing Jongin has ever seen.

Jongin is not too far behind. It only takes a few more strokes for him to reach his orgasm. “Ah shit. Shixun, ah— baby,” he curses as he cums, staining his belly and thighs with thick ropes of semen.

Fuck, that was intense. Jongin had only been watching Shixun and yet he came like he was the one who made Shixun who made Shixun like that.

He collapses back against the back of the chair, his breathing heavy and laboured as he comes down from his high. He’s sure that the thousands of other viewers of Shixun’s stream are doing the same.

On the screen, Shixun slowly pulls the toy out of his stretched rim. He takes a moment to lie on the bed, relishing in the aftermath of his orgasm as he tries to catch his breath. It takes some work to sit up on his bed and look back at the camera. 

“Did you guys enjoy the show?” Shixun asks, grinning. His gaze is sultry as he swipes a finger along his stomach, catching stray beads of cum before bringing it up to his lips and sucking it clean.

“Thank you for watching and leaving tips,” Shixun says, smiling prettily at the camera. “I hope you all join me again next week!”

And with that, the screen cuts to black, leaving Jongin go stare at his reflection through the dark monitor.

Shit, that was a great stream. Jongin will probably still be thinking about those long legs and blissed out face when he goes to sleep later.

Jongin exits out of the window playing the video. He takes a moment to scroll through Shixun’s channel, licking his lips when he catches sight of replays of Shixun’s past streams, including a few older ones that he has yet to see.

He supposes that his literature essay will have to wait. He has a lot of Shixun streams to catch up on.

💕

Jongin should have never agreed to this.

There are so many things he would rather be doing right now. His stupid literary analysis essay is still nowhere close to being done and he hasn't caught up on the latest episodes of the new anime he’s into. He could be finishing his essay and binge-watching anime right now but instead he's here in a pretentiously artsy café, bored as fuck while waiting for his blind date to arrive.

As per usual, it's all Baekhyun’s fault. The older man had insisted that Jongin “needed to go outside more” and as a result, forced him to go on a blind date with one of his friends— some dude named Oh Sehun.

Impatiently, Jongin glances around the café, looking around for any sign of his date. It's sixteen minutes past the set time Baekhyun said his friend would be there.

Did this Sehun guy flake on him? Did he decide that Jongin wasn’t even worth meeting? Is he running late? Did he get into a terrible car accident and got rushed to the hospital because of a head injury? Jongin doesn't know, and he can’t find out because Sehun isn't even here. 

Just who is this Oh Sehun character anyway? He can't be _that_ hot. According to Baekhyun, Sehun is the hottest person he has ever seen, which is saying something because Baekhyun seems to know everybody on campus. 

But then again, Shixun has raised Jongin’s standards when it comes to matters of hotness. Jongin doesn't think he will ever find anyone as sexy as he finds Shixun.

The thought of Shixun makes Jongin sigh. He had watched Shixun’s last stream for another two times since the camboy published a recording of it on his channel— which is really fucking sad now that he thinks about it.

Okay maybe Jongin _does_ need to go outside more. It's not like he will ever be able to see Shixun, much less actually have something with him. Hell, Shixun probably doesn't even live in Seoul. He looks Korean and speaks the language very well, but he could be based in China, or even in America for all Jongin knows.

Jongin sighs again. It's been about twenty minutes since he first entered the café and he's nearly drunk all of his iced coffee. He has already wasted so much time waiting for this random stranger he probably won't even like.

He is going to kill Baekhyun if his friend doesn't show up anytime soon.

Jongin pulls his phone out, ready to give Baekhyun a piece of his mind. He's just about to add some angry emojis to his text message when a figure stops in front of him.

“Is this seat taken?” a warm voice calls his attention. It's… very familiar… almost too familiar. In fact, it's the same voice he was just been thinking about. “I’m sorry I’m late. I got stuck in traffic and I couldn’t call Baekhyun to tell you.”

Jongin’s jaw drops to the floor when he sees who is standing in front of him. Milky white skin, soft brown hair, broad shoulders, and the prettiest face that Jongin has ever laid his eyes on.

He would know him anywhere— even here, on a sunny afternoon in a crowded café in the middle of Seoul.

But it can't be. Jongin’s life isn't a romantic comedy. Shit like this doesn't happen in real life. 

There's no way it's—

“—Oh Sehun.” And there's a smile on Shixun— no, _Sehun’s_ face as he speaks. “It's nice to meet you, Jongin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
